The Question
by Hoseki Honooko
Summary: Sakura asks Touya where babies come from. Rated for....well... description of sex. Really, PG is a little extreme. Read and Review! COMPLETE
1. Default Chapter

Konnichiiwa minna! I was talking to my uber-best friend Spotty Miss yesterday. She asked me to give her some fanfiction ideas, 'cause she wanted to write. I came up with this, and we decided to both do it, and see how it differed.   
  
Oh, and because I'm lazy, I decided that instead of putting a translation guide at the beginning of each story, I'll put it in my profile. OK? A comprimise. And yes, I know that's spelled wrong, but I currently don't have access to a spellchecker, sorry. I promise, as soon as I do, I'll run all my stories through it.  
  
Oh, yeah, I almost forgot. The disclaimer.  
  
I do not own any of these characters, as much as I would like to. They belong to CLAMP, and all the other people they belong too. Not me. OK? But seriously, if you believed for one second that I DID own them, you don't read enough fanfiction. XP  
  
Here we go!  
  
-Honooko ^_^-v  
  
**********************************************************************************************************************************  
  
The day had started out innocently enough. Fujitaka-san had left for another trip in the morning, so Touya and Sakura were on their own. Sakura had school, but Touya didn't, so he invited Yukito over to watch a movie. Sakura was very miffed by this idea, but she DID have to go to school, so she made Touya promise to watch the movie with HER later.   
  
" Sure, kaijuu." he said.  
  
" Don't call me that! I'm not a monster..." she grumbled, and grabbed her lunch off the counter. She was still grumbling as she put on her skates, and coasted out the door.  
  
Touya heard the door slam, then open again.  
  
"To-ya?"  
  
"Yuki! In the kitchen!" Touya called out. Yuki came in, looking a tad ruffled.  
  
"You ok?" Touya asked, concerned.  
  
"Hai." Yuki said, as he straighted his shirt. "Sakura must have been preoccupied, because she nearly ran me over."  
  
Touya frowned. "Kaijuu..."  
  
Yuki smiled. "Actually, that what she was mumbling about."  
  
Touya blushed. "Oh... she... she must of had a bad dream or something..."  
  
Yuki looked pointedly at him. "Right."  
  
Touya blushed harder. "Well, should we start the movie then?"   
  
Yuki nodded, and the went into the living room. Touya grabbed the movie, 'Wasabi', and put it in. He then flopped down on the couch, with his back against the arm rest, his knees pulled up. Yuki was sitting at the other end. When Touya sat down, however, he streched Touya's legs out across his lap. They sat like this for the whole movie. When it was over, Touya pulled his legs off Yuki and stretched.  
  
"No way am I letting Sakura see that. To violent."  
  
"Well, it is rated PG-13, To-ya." Yuki commented, looking at the box.  
  
"What time is it? Oh, crap, Sakura's coming home soon, I better get some lunch started."  
  
"Isn't it a litle early for Sakura to come home?"  
  
"She's got a half-day today."  
  
"Soka." Yuki paused. "Did you say lunch?" his stomach rumbled.  
  
Touya smiled. He could always count on Yuki's stomach to be hungry. They went to the kitchen, and started some yakisoba. Not 5 minutes later, they heard Sakura come in.  
  
"Tadaiima!" She hollered.  
  
"Okaeri, kaijuu." Touya called back.  
  
Sakura stomped in. "I am NOT a moster!" She flopped down at the kitchen table and frowned, her chin in her hands.  
  
Touya glanced sidelong at Yuki. "Kaijuu, you didn't say hi to Yuki."  
  
Sakura glanced up. "Oh, gomen Yukito-san. Konnichiiwa." She went back to frowning at the tablecloth.  
  
Touya raised his eyebrows. This was very unlike Sakura. Yuki looked puzzled too. Touya walked over to the table and sat down across from Sakura.  
  
"You ok Sakura?"  
  
She looked up. "I'm fine, Ni-chan, just...."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Touya, where do babies come from?"  
  
Touya stared at her. Of all the things she could have said, this one was the least expected.  
  
Yuki dropped the bowl he'd been holding, and clapped his hands over his mouth, trying not to laugh. Poor To-ya looked so adorable! Touya looked up at him, silently pleading for help.  
  
Yuki answered his plea. "Why do you ask, Sakura-chan?"  
  
"We had a substitute teacher today, and she was pregnant. She started talking with all the other girls at recess about babies. I asked Tomoyo-chan where they come from, but she wouldn't tell me. She told me to ask you or Dad."  
  
Touya groaned. This was all Tomoyo's fault! It would have been much better for Sakura to hear it from her best friend. Plus, he wouldn't have to do it.  
  
'Next time I see Tomoyo, I'm gonna smack her.' He thought bitterly.  
  
"Wee-eeell?!" Sakura demanded. "Where do they come from?"  
  
Touya sighed. It was obvious there was no escape. He'd just have to tell her.  
  
"Well Sakura, when a man and a woman love each other-"  
  
"Or two men, or twp women." Yuki added brightly.  
  
Touya glared at him. "But the can't HAVE babies, can they?"  
  
Yuki shrugged, smiling. He was enjoying this waaaaaay too much.  
  
Touya continued from where he left off. "When a man and a woman love each other, and -get married-," he stressed, "They sometimes decide to have a baby, right?"  
  
Sakura nodded.  
  
"Well, in order to..um... 'make a baby' they...well, they..."  
  
Sakura leaned forward. "They what?"  
  
"Well..."  
  
"They have sex." Yuki intterupted cheerfully.  
  
Touya face-faulted. "Thank you, Yuki."  
  
"Any time."  
  
Sakura put them back on topic. "What's sex?"  
  
"Uhh..."  
  
Yuki interjected again. "When they want a baby, the man puts his peepee inside the woman, and they kiss alot. Then the little baby machines in the man go into the woman, and they make a baby. Then in 9 months, the woman has the baby, and then they're a happy family."  
  
Touya stared.  
  
Sakura smiled. "Oh, OK. Thanks Ni-chan, Yukito-san!" Then she got up from the table, and bounced up to her room.  
  
"That was the weirdest, and yet easiest way to describe sex I have ever heard." Touya said numbly.  
  
Yuki laughed. "Well, she's only ten. How technical were you planning to get?"  
  
Touya blushed, and coughed nervously. "Shut up, Yuki. I'm just glad that's over."  
  
"Just wait until she asks about ORAL sex." Yuki chuckled.  
  
Touya paled. "I don't even wanna think about it."  
  
Meanwhile, Sakura was upstairs, talking to Tomoyo on her little pink cell phone.  
  
"You were right, Tomoyo-chan. Yep, the whole 'when a man and a woman love each other' bit. Uh-huh. No, Yuki did. He said 'peepee'. Why didn't he just say penis? Really? Well, that's a silly reason. Your way of explaining was MUCH better."  
  
~Owari~  
  
************************************************************************************  
  
A/N: Lol, this was fun to write. Sakura-chan's not as naive as people think! If you liked it, please review! Arigatou! ^_^-v 


	2. Boys?

Yuki shoveled more food into his mouth. He was always hungry, but he had a bad feeling that wasn't going away, and bad feelings always made him hungry. Touya was staring off into space next to him. Yuki noticed that Touya hadn't even touched his inari.  
  
"To-ya? Daiijoubu?" Yuki asked, concerned.  
  
"Eh? Oh, hai, iiyo." Touya replied casually. Yuki frowned. He didn't believe his friend for a second. Yuki stopped eating, and put down his bento box. HE turned to Touya with an accusing glance.  
  
"To-ya, you are a rotten liar."  
  
Touya laughed.   
  
"Hai, hai, I know." He chuckled.  
  
"Well?" Yuki questioned impatiently. "Are you going to tell me what's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing's wrong, Yuki. I was just thinking." Touya didn't elaborate.  
  
"Thinking about what?" Yuki prodded.  
  
"Sakura-chan. When she told the story about that teacher, the pregnant one. I think…she was lying. And I can't figure out why she would lie about something like that."  
  
"And you're worried about what really happened?" Yuki said gravely.  
  
"Yeah. I mean, what would have brought that on? Did somebody make a pass at her? Was some jerk saying things-"  
  
"To-ya, calm down. I'm sure it was nothing like that. Maybe it just occurred to her." Yuki touched Touya's sleeve in a comforting gesture.  
  
"You're probably right. I can't help but worry though." Touya said softly.  
  
"To-ya… have you ever heard of a sister-complex?"  
  
"Shut up, Yuki."  
  
****************************  
  
"Ne, Sakura-chan!"   
  
Sakura turned to the voice calling her.  
  
"Tomoyo-chan! Ohaiyo!" Sakura waved happily at her best friend. Tomoyo skipped over, smiling.  
  
"Sakura-chan, you have to tell me what your brother and Tsukishiro-san said." Tomoyo demanded. Sakura blushed.  
  
"Hooooee. It was so embarrassing…" Sakura muttered. "Yukito-san was so nice about it though, Onii-chan was having trouble telling me –anything-. Yukito-san was the one who eventually told me." Sakura admitted. Tomoyo nodded.  
  
"Okaasan wouldn't tell me either. She gave me that book, 'Where Do Babies Come From?'. Remember, I showed it to you."  
  
Sakura nodded. "Hai, I remember. Demo, Yukito-san described it so strangely! He said something about 'baby machines' and kissing a lot. It was confusing!" Sakura protested.  
  
Tomoyo giggled.  
  
"Ne, Tomoyo-chan?"  
  
"Hai, Sakura-chan?" Tomoyo answered.  
  
"How do two men do it?" Sakura asked innocently. Tomoyo blanked.  
  
"Gomen, Sakura-chan, I don't know. All I know is, two men can't have a baby." She informed Sakura solemnly.   
  
"I guess I'll ask Onii-chan…."  
  
*****************************  
  
"Tadaima!"  
  
"Okaeri, kaijuu!" Touya called back to his sister.  
  
"I am NOT a monster!" Sakura snapped back at him. "Konnichiiwa, Yukito-san!"  
  
"Konnichiwa, Sakura-chan.' Yuki waved jovially.  
  
"Ne, kaijuu, I have a question for you." Touya said, pulling out a chair and sitting down.  
  
"I am NOT a monster. What question? And I have one for you too." Sakura said, also sitting down.  
  
"What really made you ask about… babies?" Touya asked, blushing.  
  
Sakura blinked.  
  
"I just thought of it. Actually, I asked Tomoyo-chan. She told me, and showed me a book her mom got her. I wanted to know if you'd give me the same answer, so I asked you too." Sakura confessed, looking guilty. "Oh, and Tomoyo-chan's explanation was waaaay better." She scolded.  
  
Now it was Touya's turn to blink. Yuki just held his hand over his mouth, struggling not to giggle.  
  
"Soka." Touya said simply. "So, what did you want to ask?"  
  
Touya was completely unprepared for her next question.  
  
"How do two boys have sex?"  
  
Touya fell out of his chair. Yuki stopped giggling abruptly. He sat down looking shaky and pale. He held his hand to his heart. Touya pulled himself back into his chair, his once tan face now as white as Yuki's hair. He thought fast.  
  
'I can't tell her the truth, she's ten! So what DO I tell her? Why, WHY does Dad have to be out of town this week?'  
  
"I already asked Tomoyo-chan, but she didn't know." Sakura continued, seemingly unaware of her companions plight.  
  
Touya looked at Yuki, hoping for some assistance. Instead, he got another shock to his system. Yuki looked about to faint. Snatching at the chance to change the subject, he leapt to Yuki's side.  
  
"Yuki? Daijoubu?"  
  
Sakura turned to Yukito, and gasped. He was white as a ghost!  
  
"Yukito-san!" She cried. Yukito flapped a hand at her wearily.   
  
"Iiyo, I'm fine, really." He gasped.  
  
Touya put a hand to Yuki's forehead. "You don't have a fever…"   
  
"I'm alright To-ya, really." Yukito pulled Touya's hand away.  
  
"No you're not, stop pretending. I can't have my snow bunny sick, can I?" Touya commented casually. However, Yuki choked.  
  
"Ah! Yuki, what's wrong?" Touya yelped. Yuki glanced up at Sakura. She was eerily quiet.  
  
"Snow bunny?" she asked softly.  
  
Touya's eyes grew wide. He silently cursed himself for his slip. He was usually so good about hiding it! But before he could try and save the situation, Sakura went on.  
  
"Kawaii! That's the perfect pet name for Yukito-san!" she beamed. Touya looked at Yuki, unsure if Sakura had made the connection. Yuki took his cue.  
  
"Ano, Sakura-chan, it's… kinda more than that…" he said gently.  
  
Sakura blinked.  
  
"Hooe? Demo, don't boyfriends always give each other nicknames? Yours for Nii-chan in 'To-ya', right?"  
  
Yuki blinked, then smiled.  
  
"Hai, it is." He grinned. Sakura smiled too. Touya just stared.  
  
"You knew?" he said with disbelief etched on his face.  
  
"Knew what?" she responded.  
  
"You knew about me and Yuki." He repeated.  
  
"Baka Nii-chan, everyone knows. You didn't think you were hiding it, did you?" Sakura chided. Yukito laughed.  
  
"I told you not to underestimate her, To-ya!"  
  
"Shut up, Yuki."  
  
"Demo, Nii-chan," Sakura chirped, "You didn't answer my question."  
  
Touya paled again. Yukito decided to take matters into his own hands once again.  
  
"Sakura-chan, gomen, demo I don't think we can tell you just yet. As grown-up as you are, there are even some adults who don't know. How about you ask again in another 5 years. Then we'll tell you, if you still want to know. OK?"  
  
"Hontou?" she asked.  
  
"Hai, hontou desu." Yuki smiled gently.  
  
"Well, ok." She stood up. "I have to do my homework. Matta ne!" Sakura skipped out of the room.  
  
"How do you do it?!" Touya squeaked at Yuki. Yukito smiled mysteriously, and replied.  
  
"Motherly instinct, To-ya."  
  
Touya sweatdropped. Then he remembered that he'd have to do this again in five years.  
  
The future was not looking too bright. ;)  
  
~Owari~  
  
*************************************************  
  
A/N: Yes, I decided to do another chapter. Why? Because some people thought that Tomoyo and Sakura had… um… *cough* WHICH THEY DIDN'T! I had to clear up a few things. Plus, who can resist writing more Touya/Yuki? Really, I mean to say.  
  
For translations of Japanese terms, visit my profile. Please review! Thank you! 


End file.
